


North for Winter

by RunePhoenix6769



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Fluff, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: The Heir to the SDC is missing and Winter is frantic with worry. What will happen if she ever sees her baby sister again?





	North for Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlet... one shot.... 
> 
> Written for NaNoWriMo 2018 inspired by and in reply to a post over on tumblr. by @northforwinter .. About the Schneester's reuniting...  
> I didnt put the post here cause it gives away the plot.
> 
> WARNING... HINTS OF VOL 6 EPISODE 1 SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.. Feel free to comment or like.. :)
> 
> \---x ---

Winter has heard that the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is missing. She has also heard about a train that is coming in hot after it was attacked by Grimm. Helping with aid and relief after it arrives, she hears whispers from the passengers about a bunch of young student Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon and the daring heroic choice by some to sacrifice themselves. They whisper about witnessing a girl with rose petals, a blonde with rockets on her arms and the Heiress to the SDC.. She is hardly unrecognisable.

At the station, Winter recognises ‘blond and scraggiliy’ the annoying electric girl and the collected boy she has always secretly approved of.. In her depths of worry, she harshly grabs the Arc boy demanding to know if Weiss was with them..

Her knuckles going white as she grips his hoodie, pinning him to a wall, her eyes burning like a thousand suns, a mixture of hope, desperation, concern, fear. You would almost call her frantic is it wasn’t for the sound of gravel in a blender as she ground her teeth together so hard, the tendons in her jaw bulged and popped.

“Is it true, Weiss was with you?”

“Yes. She was.”

Winter almost shakes the boy,

“Was? Is she alive?”

“I don’t know!..” Jaune stammers, “We got separated.”

“Hey! Lady!” The electric girl, growls menacingly, holding her hefty hammer as if ready to swing, “Let go of him.”

The collected boy, Lie Ren she thinks he is called, lays a calming hand on Winter’s arm, parting reassuring words,

“I am sure she is fine. She is with her team who are very capable and Qrow.”

Her eyes narrowed,

“Did you say Qrow? Qrow Branwen?”

The youngsters nodded causing her to release the blond boy. Qrow, that could either be a blessing in disguise or a burden. Granted, credit given, he was a good fighter…. But, could that drunken buffoon really be trusted with the care of a group of teenagers in the Grimm infested wilderness?

“You three, come with me!”

–x–

She begs for a search and rescue mission to be approved. But it is denied. All hands are needed on deck as the influx of ships, airships and passengers flood the already bustling trading city. They cant afford to waste a ship and resources on a handful of Huntsmen in training who chose to do their job.

Winter immediately calls her father. She asks for his help but he refuses. Weiss believes she can stand on her own two feet then she will have to learn what standing on her own two feet truly entails. He has washed his hands of her, until she realises her lesson that apparently can only be learned the hard way. Besides, the borders are closed. He couldn’t send ships over into Northern Mistral, even if he wanted to. 

Maybe Winter should ask her precious General instead.

Security is tight and check points spring up every where. Everyone is hyper vigilant and fear ripples off the residents in waves. International terrorists are on the loose. No one knows where they might strike next.

And all the while Winter waits, apprehensively, for news or a check point to flag her sister, she pours over every report of every rumour of a Grimm attack or fight. Every mention of a group of huntresses. Whispers of a white haired girl are investigated the best she can with the limited resources at her disposal.

Attracted by the chaos and the simmering negative emotion, the Grimm are relentless. And more refugees from the surrounding villages pour in, each seeking safe harbour, only making it worse.

Winter has had many disappointing mis-starts, there are far more white haired girls than she ever imagined.. Some natural, others dyed. It is a weird trend, to look more like the Schnees, and it rears it’s ugly head every few years especially after a new story breaks.

It’s a few weeks later when the check points finally bear fruit. The bubbly blond’s atlas tech serial number pings. Winter watches the footage of the blond suffering the indignity of having to remove her arm as its scanned.

General Ironwood had told the Specialist of the sacrifice the young woman had made. The bravery she had shown was something to aspire to. If she had attended Atlas Academy or been part of the Atlesian Military she would have no doubt earned the Medal of Valour, yet here the two low ranking soldiers where refusing to give back her much needed prosthetic. The motions of an argument ensues and Winter flinches as she watches Yang break the guard's nose, guns are pulled as the blond is surrounded, before a flash of white hair and distinctive body language, the cock of the hip, the tip of the head fill the screen .

Winter lets go of a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding when Weiss finally turns and her face comes into view. Winter checks the time stamp. 5 minutes ago. She was really here, in Argus!! The check point wasnt far…. If she hurries she could make it in 5.. She could catch up.

Activating her scroll, she contacts the next check point. Sending them the footage and demanding that the whole party be detained if they try to pass.

She rips open the doors to the barracks where team JNR have been staying for the duration of their visit.

“Come on you, boobs, they have spotted them.”

Winter commandeers a jeep with Nora’s supportive encouragement.

“Yeah! Move it! We have places to be.”

With a squeal of tires and burnt rubber they careen out of the base and out onto the streets..

The military personnel at the check point are sloppy and unhelpful. One, a corporal, is sporting a nicely blossoming pair of black eyes and splint across his nose.. Winter stands back erect and intimidating as she demands,

“When confronted with the missing Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company what did you do?.”

The other soldier, a private, quicker on the up take, stood to attention. Chest out, eyes fixed on a point far off. His companion had chuckled..

“You know how many times people claim to be famous? If we believed everyone..”

Winter leaned down menacingly.

“Do you know who I am?”

The soldier beside him nudged him.. The corporal took in her uniform, her white hair.. His brow slowly knit like continents crashing together, his eyes became trembling saucers..

“You’re… You’re..”

Winter grinned like a shark.

“I am Specialist Schnee and I am her big sister!”

His voice took on a timbre as he reluctantly parted,

“We sent them with the rest of the refugees.”

“You .. sent .. my sister to a refugee centre?”

The private, in a bid for self preservation, brought up a manifest..

“The Marigold Arena… To be exact.”

Glaring, she elbowed the man out of the way, committing the address to memory..

Grateful she was one step closer, she addressed them both,

“Pull yourselves together. Next time I might not be so lenient.”

Both pulled off a sharp salute but Winter, with a whirl of her jacket, was already gone..

—xx–

Haphazardly, she left the jeep parked at an awkward angle, the key still in the ignition. Leaping out of the vehicle she rushed up the steps taking them two at a time nearly ripping the doors off its hinges in her haste.

She swiftly marched down a wide and bustling corridor. Spying a volunteer, made apparent with his florescent orange bib, she barked,

“You there, where do I find people who have just arrived?”

The volunteer looked exhausted and gave the reply with a voice that has repeated it a thousand times.

“All new people are in the main arena. Second door on your left..”

In the wide corridors, lines of cots were against the walls. People and faunus alike sat together, comforting each other or sharing what little they had.. One woman was helping a young and exhausted rabbit faunus mother with her brood.

Winter rushed head long out into the arena floor and the crowd. The noise was almost deafening. Rows up on rows of cots in lines of military precision. She began to comb through them, moving with purpose, showing people a picture of Weiss on her scroll,

“Please, have you seen this girl?” She was met with sad shakes of their heads. Others refused to look, no doubt not needing to feel the hurt of yet the potential loss of another young life. “Please!! Look… Just a moment.!”

A sudden flash of white caught out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it craning to see over the heads and round the throng of people..

“Weiss! Weiss!” She desperately called over the din. Pushing people out of the way, a sense of relief flooded her as she reached out a hand onto the shoulder of the girl. Turning, a much younger face with frightened eyes looked up,

“Get off me!”

Winter let go, as if burned,

“I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Frantically, she resumed her search trying to ignore the rising panic. If she let go it would engulf her, like the waves of the ocean in a vengeful tempest. Maybe she had seen wrong? Maybe it wasn’t Weiss at the check point? Maybe she had imagined it? Maybe she was still out there in the cold and dark of the Mistral tundra. Maybe she was hurt somewhere. Calling out for her..

“Winter!…. Winter???”

It sounded so real..

“Winter!!!!”

She looked up.. Ten feet away, Weiss stood, disheveled and dirty but alive.. Winter blinked, relief, happiness flooding her, swelling over the panicky flames. Both of them began to move through the crowd towards each other, Weiss weaving and bobbing, Winter nudging people out of her way so as not to lose sight of her sibling…. Weiss crashed into her, leaping and wrapping her arms round her neck.. Her voice breaking,

“Oh Winter!”

Winter hugged her round the middle, picking her up off the floor and squeezing her protectively tight.

“Weiss, oh god. Thank god, you’re alive,, you’re OK.. I was so worried.”

Weiss felt so slender and frail in her arms, feeling light as she dangled there. Winter felt her self shake and wetness on her cheeks.. She realised she was crying. Her voice came out thick and choked, 

“I heard you were missing. I heard you had gone to Mistral looking for me. I tried to come back. I tried to come look for you… The borders..... And Father..... I’m so sorry..”

“I missed you too, Winter.” Weiss buried herself in further. “Are you crying?”

Yes, Winter Schnee, the Ice Queen was sobbing. As she pressed her younger sibling closer, she found she didn't really care who saw, she was too over joyed and relieved 

“Shut up you boob,” Winter said loaded with affection.. “I’m just glad that you’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, feel free to show your support and buy me a kofi at the address below.
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/formerlyrunephoenix6769
> 
> Keep my kitten Nym in caffeine! :)


End file.
